Cone speakers for reproducing sound are well known and have as common components a voice coil which is positioned axially within a central passageway of a magnet assembly so as to move axially in response to electro-magnetic impulses. A speaker cone is attached to the voice coil and moves with the movement of the voice coil to produce sound waves. Usually, these components are assembled by positioning the voice coil in the central opening of the magnet assembly by means of a shim and then attaching the spider and the cone before the shim is removed through the forward opening of the cone. A dust cap is then affixed to the cone over the voice coil opening to protect same from dust and debris. In accord with the present invention, the cone is solid and there is no possibility of removing the shim through the solid cone and therefore the prior art process is not applicable to manufacture of this type of speaker or transducer.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for assembling a cone speaker. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel process for centering the voice coil and the magnet pole piece in a speaker. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description hereinafter set forth.